


Redo

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> After dealing with a hard break up, Mohinder goes back in time to fix his mistakes before he loses his love for good.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Redo

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Unofficial Sequel to LJ USER original_tinks, Break Up and Breaking Apart. Sequel made with permission. I just couldn't see it end like that.  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

To me, the bigger the break up, the more emotional and passionate the make up. I wanted to capture those emotions. I wanted to capture the longing, the need, the loneliness in a mind blowing make up smut story! That was the plan anyway but with a story like this, I felt it crucial that the characters said what needed to be said.

"Hiro, you have to help me. Send me back in time to when I was working in the lab to find Maya a cure." Mohinder desperately pleaded.

"I don't go back to the past, let alone put people there." Hiro replied as he looked over his disheveled friend.

"Please Hiro! I have to fix my mistakes. I can't keep living like this. You know how it is, to lose someone you really love. Well, my love isn't dead. I have a chance to fix all of this. Please, please Hiro." Mohinder's eyes were filling with tears.

Hiro placed his hand on his shoulder. "Fine my friend, if it means that much to you. I'll switch your future self with your past self. Best of luck." And with that, Hiro closed his eyes and they appeared in the lab.

Mohinder had the tape of the vocals played on the bathroom intercom and a note. He instructed Hiro to give his past self the tape and the note before he teleported him to his future apartment. The note read: _Listen to this tape. It will explain why I am here and what I am trying to prevent from happening. You may not know it now but if I don't fix this, you'll…, I'll be incredibly unhappy because I've lost something… something most precious to me._

The lab looked the same as it always looked. There were papers and bottles scattered all over the counters and the computers emitted a low hum in the background. In the middle of floor was the bomb scene painted by Isaac Mendez. It didn't seem as if anything was different but Mohinder knew he was in the past. Without a moments delay, he rushed to his old apartment. Gabriel heard the rush of footsteps before they reached the door, the pounding heartbeat and then the pounding on the door.

"Gabriel! Please tell me you're in there!" Mohinder tried to catch his breath. Gabriel opened the door to see Mohinder, dark curls curtaining his face as he looked up into the door, wheezing for air. Gabriel looked alarmed.

"Mohinder! What's wrong?" He asked as he tenderly scooped him up into his arms and led him inside. To feel Gabriel's warm embrace almost sent him to tears. It had been ages since future Gabriel had last held him let along talk to him in that sweet loving tone that he reserved only for him. Mohinder regained his composure and closed the door as if nothing ever happened. He lifted his dark hands and placed them gently on Gabriel's cheeks and touched his forehead to his. A small sigh escaped his lips as he gazed into Gabriel's dark brown beautiful eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I just missed you is all. I've missed you so damned much Gabriel." He whispered. A smile spread across Gabriel's face and he cupped Mohinder's chin to tilt it up.

"You've only be gone ten minutes." Gabriel said before he lightly kissed him.

"It feels like it's been longer, so much longer Gabriel." Mohinder replied and suddenly grabbed the collar of the button up shirt Gabriel had hurriedly put on to answer the door. Mohinder pulled him towards him and their lips roughly crashed into one another. Mohinder's tongue hurried to gain access to the inside of Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel kissed him with the same enthusiasm, hands running through Mohinder's hair as he did so. Gabriel hummed in contentment when the kiss had ended.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Mohinder but I'm not complaining." Gabriel said with a smile and took his hand, encouraging him to the bedroom. Mohinder stood where he was, staring at the sight of his beautiful Gabriel holding his hand with a smile on his face. He thought of the future and the hostility that was between them. How Gabriel said how much he hated him. How Gabriel seemingly didn't listen when he told him how he felt.

"I just never want to loose you Gabriel. You don't know how much you mean to me." Mohinder spoke and then looked down as if ashamed. Gabriel continued to hold his hand, a now confused look on his face. "I'm weak Gabriel. I'm vulnerable. I just want to feel like I'm something, something worthy, something great, something….special." he continued. Gabriel moved closer and placed his hands onto Mohinder's shoulders and tried to speak but Mohinder cut him off to continue.

He looked up earnestly at Gabriel. "But I need to hear it from you Gabriel. I need that affirmation seemingly constantly. At the same time, I admit, I've been neglecting you for work. I want you in my world Gabriel, in every aspect of it. That should include my work too. So from now on, if you want to come to the office, ask questions about my work or whatever, you can—."

"Oh Mohinder!" Gabriel sighed as he hushed Mohinder's worrisome words with a passionate kiss that made his knees weak. "What are you worrying about? If that's all you need, I'll give you that and then some. You don't need superpowers to be special. You are special…to me. Now get in here and let me make love to you." Gabriel resumed hold of his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Meanwhile in the future, past Mohinder found himself in familiar, yet unfamiliar territory. It was their old apartment yet, was it? It was empty and cold as if all the warmth were sucked out of it. No longer were their pictures on the wall or the welcoming aromas of incense filling the room. The cabinets were bare except for a few spices. The bed room only had a bed and a dresser. There wasn't the familiar grove in Gabriel's pillow. The bed felt cold and stiff as if it hadn't been used in ages. What had happened here? More importantly, where was Gabriel? Mohinder took his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed one to speed dial his love.

"What do you want Mohinder! Haven't you done enough?" Gabriel answered. His voice was unwelcoming and annoyed. Was this really his Gabriel? Who was this man on the phone? Mohinder held the cell phone to his ear in shock.

"I can hear you breathing Mohinder! I hear your heart racing. Why the hell did you call me!" Gabriel hissed.

"I…I just wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to see you. I just….wanted you Gabriel." Mohinder spoke softly into the phone.

"It's a little late for that now or have you forgotten what happened, what YOU did to me, to US! I can't believe you would call me with this shit Mohinder, seriously." Gabriel ran a finger along his temple as he felt an oncoming head ache. How he longed to say how much he missed him. How much he wanted him too but there was no denying what THEY did over and over again in the lab. It hurt just to hear Mohinder's voice, that sweet voice that comforted him so much when they were together, the voice that made him hard so many times with the mere whisper of his name.

"Why do this to me Mohinder?" he wondered. Gabriel didn't realize that he was still on the phone, listening to Mohinder's heart pound in his chest; an action that always soothed him so many times before.

"I love you Gabriel. I love you damn it! I'm sorry for what happened, for hurting you. My god I'm so sorry Gabriel. You mean everything to—"

"Lies! All of it! If that were the case, you wouldn't have slept with Maya over and over again. If I meant so damned much to you, it would have been me you were fucking all that time! Stop calling me with your bull shit!" Gabriel yelled through the phone. He paused to listen for a typical Mohinder response yet on the other side he heard sobbing.

"So that's what happened." Mohinder thought as he cried uncontrollably. "So that's what I did to drive him away." Gabriel heard what sounded like Mohinder dropping to his knees, holding himself with his sobs. The phone suddenly hung up on Gabriel. Mohinder was too shaken up and didn't want Gabriel to hear him cry. He prayed to god that the future him was fixing things in the past because this was a nightmare he didn't want to live in. The cell phone began to ring at Mohinder's side. He ignored it, doubled over in the fetal position on the floor as the tears flowed uncontrollably.

Gabriel stared blankly at the phone. Mohinder's sobs rang in his ears. He hadn't heard him cry in years. Instinctively he wanted to hold him, kiss his forehead and tell him how everything would be ok. With these thoughts, he didn't realize he was absently mindedly getting up and heading towards the door. Before he knew it, he was at their old apartment. Gabriel knew Mohinder was inside, still crying because it started to hurt his ears. There was so much hate for Mohinder for what he did but he still loved him, still cared and he couldn't bear hearing him suffer.

Gabriel reached out and turned the door knob. He heaved and held his chest as he was onslaught with images, images of welcoming hugs and kisses the two shared coming through the door way, the rattling of the door as backs were pressed against the wood in their heated love making, and the light bump and slide of a head tilted back in pleasure of a lover's lips around a swollen cock.

Gabriel blinked rapidly as reality hit him with the echo of Mohinder's groans of stomach pain from crying so hard. He burst in the door and without hesitation, helped Mohinder up into his arms. Their faces were close, more close then he wanted to admit. This was something he went out of his way to avoid in the past. Gabriel scanned Mohinder's face. His eyes transfixed onto those tear-filled eyes and then settled onto Mohinder's quivering lips. Mohinder felt so fragile in his arms as if one wrong move would make him dissolve into sand, slipping through his fingers.

"If this is what I have to continue to look forward to, a future, a world without you in it, than I have no desire to keep living in this hell." Mohinder said as if it was a request. Gabriel's eyes flashed with something Mohinder had never seen before and then softened. Mohinder wondered if for that brief second, he considered his request. A gentle hand reached up and cupped Mohinder's chin.

"Than let me put you out of your misery." Gabriel whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. Mohinder closed his eyes and waited. What was taking him so long? Was Gabriel staring at him? Mohinder opened his eyes to see Gabriel frozen in place. Alarmed, he jolted up, shouting Hiro's name and begging him to give him more time.

"I'm sorry my friend but you must go back to your own time." Hiro said, looking uncomfortably at the kneeling Gabriel, leaning in to kiss the air. Hiro wondered how this killer was capable of loving anything and how someone as sensible as Mohinder could love him, the very man that's killed countless many and his own father.

"Hiro, this relationship with Gabriel and I is our secret ok?" Mohinder said.

Thinking nothing of it, Hiro took him back, made the switch and left. Suddenly Mohinder was in the familiar old apartment spooned against Gabriel's naked body. Today he was going to make sure the future wouldn't come to pass. Mohinder tried to move silently around the room as he tried to get dressed. Gabriel yawned contently and opened his eyes to watch Mohinder. Mohinder smiled, so glad to see him there, looking back at him.

"Hurry up and get up sleepy head. I want to take you to the lab today, show you around." Mohinder said with cheeriness in his voice. Gabriel excitedly got up and dressed. They stopped for breakfast at a nearby café where they discussed what he did and what projects were going on. The chuckling couple entered the lab hand in hand. Mohinder stopped dead in his tracks in the door way. Gabriel nearly bumped into him with his coffee. There before him was a wide eyed Maya with a horrified look on her face.

"Mohinder! What are you doing….and with Gabriel!" She demanded.

Mohinder motioned a glaring Gabriel to close the lab door. Mohinder then blatantly took Gabriel's hand and led him further into the Lab. He sat down his coffee next to her as if nothing was wrong and began to speak.

"Maya. It's true, we've been spending a lot of time together. During all that time you've been praising me, making me feel wanted, and telling me what I wanted to hear. Hearing you, feeling your affection made me feel like I was worth something. Then I realized something, something I can't believe I forgot. I realized that I was special. Even more than that actually and that's because of this man behind me."

In a show of spite and arrogance, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Mohinder's waist and lovingly rested his chin against his shoulder as he continued to glare. Maya stood disgusted and Mohinder guessed it would be a matter of time before her eyes turned black.

"I love Gabriel and I will allow nothing or no one to compromise that. Not even you or helping you Maya." Mohinder stated.

Maya inched closer, her breathing becoming heavy.

"Mohinder, have you gone mad! We both know what he's done and what he's capable of!" She bellowed.

Mohinder smiled, "Yes, I know exactly what he's capable of."

Before anyone could react, Mohinder pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot Maya square in the forehead. Gabriel jumped in complete disbelief and moved swiftly to check the body. Mohinder stared at her coldly, unmoving. With his telekinesis, Gabriel flung the gun across the floor. Gabriel had a dark look in his eyes as he arose from the body, heading towards Mohinder's direction.

Mohinder backed away in fear and let out a faint cry as he backed up against a desk. Gabriel moved in to close the space between them, their bodies touching.

"What you did made me so fucking hot for you just now! After I fuck you senseless, we'll get rid of the body. I never liked her anyway." Gabriel said in a slow sexual growl.


End file.
